


Moonlight

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil oneshot, my babes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: Sirius shows Remus a new hiding spot. He doesn't react quite how Sirius imagined...





	Moonlight

“Padfoot... it's too dark. I'm scared.”

“Don't worry!” Sirius called over his shoulder, bending his head a bit to avoid the low ceiling of the cave. 

“Where are we going, anyway?”

“Fear not, Moony, we're almost there.”

Sirius could swear he heard Remus mutter, “That didn't answer my question.” he smirked to himself as he made his way down, hoping he'd memorized the route. If he got them lost, he knew that Remus would never forgive him. 

“This is one of the secret passages leading out of the castle. It's a dead end, but it would be a good hiding spot. We need to show the others if we have any hope of making the map. It needs to be as accurate as possible.”

“So why aren't Prongs and Wormtail here?” Remus said moodily.

Sirius stopped in his tracks, letting Remus catch up to him. When he did, Sirius took his hand, marvelling at how soft it was. 

“Because I wanted to show you first.”

Remus squeezed his hand as he led them into the clearing. Sirius winced as the moonlight washed over them, pouring through a hole in the roof of the cave. It shone with thousands of quartz crystals, reflecting and refracting all over the cave walls. 

“Now you don't have to be afraid of the moon.” Sirius whispered.

“It's beautiful.” Breathed Remus. 

“You know what else is beautiful?” Sirius shot back.

“What?”

“Me.” Said Sirius, raising his eyebrows playfully. Remus threw his head back and let out a barking laugh that echoed through the cave. That was something Sirius loved about him. Prongs would've just punched him in the arm, and Wormtail would've looked uncomfortable. But Remus... he always had the right reaction. He was the only one in the group who really understood Sirius. 

They sat down together in the beam of silver light. Remus flopped down beside Sirius, using his shoulder for support. His brown hair shone blue in the moonlight. Sirius absent-mindedly stroked it as he took in the beautiful scene around them. 

“Do you think we'll ever finish the map?” Remus murmured.

“Maybe. With Prongs, I never know how invested he is in his ideas. He almost never finishes what he's started.”

“You do.”

“Yes, but this has to be a group effort. I could never do it alone.”

Remus sighed. Sirius felt his body relax against him, and smiled up into the light. 

“Moony... I love you.”

Remus smiled up into a kiss that lasted several heartbeats. 

“Really?”

“I would never say it if I didn't mean it.”

“But... how can you love someone like me? A werewolf? It doesn't make sense.”

“It makes perfect sense to me. I'm a dog, remember?”

“Only when you want to be. I can't turn off what I am.”

“Moony. It's who you are that matters. How can I prove that to you?”

Remus straightened up to fix Sirius with piercing gaze he never knew his boyfriend was capable of. It scared him a little. 

“Keep this place for me.”

That was something Sirius never expected him to say.

“You mean... keep it a secret? From the others?”

“Yes. I want this to be our place. Somewhere we can go together when I transform... I love it. I don't want to share it with anyone else.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Okay, done. This is now our place. I won't ever tell anyone about it. Happy?”

Remus pulled him into a kiss that dazzled Sirius. He pulled away with stars in his eyes.

“You've made me the happiest werewolf in the world, Padfoot.”


End file.
